One or more hearing instruments may be worn on one or both sides of a person's head to deliver sounds to the person's ear(s). An example of such hearing instruments includes a pair of hearing aids that are used to assist a patient suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to ear canals. In some examples, the one or more hearing instruments receive audio from an audio source via a wireless communication link. To ensure quality of the sound delivered to the person's ear(s), there is a need to coordinate the one or more hearing instruments for processing the wirelessly received audio under various practical conditions.